TeeJay's Newbie Challenge
by TJ-TeeJay
Summary: I joined the EE fan fiction mailing list in 1998. Every newbie member was asked to write a short teaser sequence that contained at least three of the following words: eel, umbrella, jelly bean, flamingo and:or violin. This is what I made of it. COMPLETE.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **  
Hu-uhm... _harrump _Uhum... _imitating Chuck's voice _"So, hey guys, is this some sorta newcomer thing, this 'newbie challenge'? Like, everyone who joins the EE Fan Fiction list has to write one? Jeeez!" :o)

Okay, okay, I'm a little on the weird track tonight... Sorry...

But... I decided to give it a try and this is what my whacky brain produced. :o) Actually, I came up with the first sketch of an idea in the train on my way home from university tonight. After having watched "Scream 2" in the cinema, strangely enough... Which actually doesn't have anything to do with this, but never mind...

Okay folks, before I talk your ears off, here we go. What were those words I had to use again? Oh, here they are, three of these: eel, umbrella, jelly bean, flamingo, and violin! Let's see what we can make with it... I'll skip the "characters belong to CBS and Tristar Pictures" stuff as all of you know it already, I guess. :o)

Dedicated to Mary Lee, Peregrin Anna and _especially_ Jody! Thanks for your input so far, guys!  
On short notice, I'd also like to add dedications to inkling, Yapha, and Addy, now about five months later than the original note. You've really been (and still are!) great people to talk to, keep it that way!

Enough talking, let's get on with it!

--...----...----...--

TeeJay's Newbie Challenge

_by TeeJay_

--...----...----...--

Gary was soaked to the bones. The autumn Chicago sky had suddenly decided to shed its water onto the inhabitants of the busy bustling city. _Dammit!_ Gary swore to himself. _I shoulda taken an umbrella!_ But it was no use whining about it now. He had to get going if he wanted to be there in time.

There it was again, page 7. FALLING LIGHT HITS LEAD SINGER OF SCOTTISH FOLK-ROCK BAND. Gary quickly hid the paper under his jacket. It was a little flappy from the rain already. He had to get to the bar where that folk band was playing. Panting and wet he saw the neon lights of the destined bar from a distance. It read "Mad Flamingo" in flashing pink lights with an illuminated pink and rather artificial looking plastic flamingo on the roof.

He arrived at the door and noticed the posters that hung all over the place. They read "The Iron Horse - huge Scottish Folk Rock Band - playing here tonight". He could feel the thrumming bass of the drums vibrating in his stomach. He quickly tried to squeeze past the people clustered in the entrance, when he suddenly felt something holding him back. It was a tall and bulky guy who looked like you better didn't mess with him. "Hey mister, did you pay for a ticket?"

_A ticket!_ Gary didn't wanna buy any ticket.

"Now look, I have to get in, something's gonna happen!"

"Yeah, _something's_ gonna happen if you don't pay first."

This guy _really_ didn't look like the friendly sort who would be persuaded easily. _Ten bucks! _He had just paid ten bucks to save some band singer. He couldn't believe it. All the lengths he'd go to...

He pushed through the dancing and howling crowds, trying to get to the stage. The drums got louder and something that vaguely sounded like a violin penetrated the monotonous _ooff ooff_ of the drums. He could see them now, on the stage. A guy at the keyboards, one at the violin, one at the guitars, one behind a big set of drums and the female lead singer in the front. _That must be the one,_ he thought. He had to get to her. Get her off the stage somehow.

He suddenly realized that if he went up on the stage right now, he'd look like a jerk, especially if it was in the middle of a song. But he only had a minute or so left, he figured. _Time to act!_ he thought grimly. He bravely climbed up onto the stage, trying to yell something to make the band members understand. At first, they tried to ignore him. But Gary was everything if not persistent. He grabbed the lead singer by her arm and yelled something right into her ear. She tried shove him away. Gary yelled again. The singer suddenly turned to the other band members and waved them a sign to stop playing. The music suddenly ceased, accompanied by loud booing sounds from the audience.

"Hey, lad, are you crazy!" she shouted at Gary. Now, he could finally understand what she was saying. He immediately recognized her heavy Scottish brogue.

"Lady, you have to get outta here, that light will be coming down." With that he pointed to one of the heavy looking black spot-lights on the ceiling.

"Oh aye, and you are the lighting chief, are ye?"

Gary looked up one more time. That light already hung slightly askew and it looked like it would crash down any minute. Then there was a faint creaking sound and the light came down. Gary barely had enough time to grab the singer by the arm and push her hard, so that the both of them tumbled to the floor. With a loud _crash_ the ceiling light hit the floor and splinters of debris skittered around on the stage. And only about a foot to the left of Gary and the Scotswoman.

With an obvious mixture of surprise, shock and relief, the singer's eyes met Gary's. "How did ye know that?"

_Uh oh, time to improvise!_ "I... I saw that the light was loose and... I don't know. I had this feeling."

"Feeling, eh?"

"Yeah." Gary knew that his story once more sounded less than believable. To quickly change the subject, he offered his hand to help her up to her feet. "Gary. Gary Hobson."

The singer took it with a startled expression. "Annie Grace."

"Nice to meet you." Gary exclaimed.

She looked at him and then they both started laughing.

Someone had already taken charge of the situation and had started to clear up the mess. But it looked like the gig for the band was over for the moment.

Gary turned to go and head for the entrance. He had a few more errands to run for tonight. Then she suddenly heard her call his name. It somehow sounded strange, pronounced in a Scottish accent. Annie approached him. "Look, we're in town for a couple of nights, why don't you come and see us." And with that she handed him two tickets.

"Thanks," he said. And while he turned to go, he muttered, "Great. Just what I need, tickets for some music that isn't my taste at all..." He ventured into the chilly night, his eyes already on the next newspaper article he had to take care of...

_Roll title theme..._

...----...----...--

Soooo, that's it... Phew, I'm out of breath. Sort of... Not literally, of course: )

But one other thing, there really is a Scottish Folk Rock band, called "The Iron Horse". One of my favorites, actually... I've seen the guys live a couple of times, which had me come up with this idea.

I don't know if Gary would like Scottish Folk music, but somehow to me he's not the type for that... So, I made him "despise" that kind of music... Right, my bed's yelling for some company, so I'd better call it a night. Hope you enjoyed this spontaneous "wild ride"!


End file.
